You Belong With Me!
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Song-fic bαsαdo en lα cαncion You belong with me de Tαylor Swift, inspirαdo en el video  :D


_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, díganme, ¿para que querría yo un blanqueador? Ni siquiera el de la ropa, porque ese lo utiliza mi mamá, no yo xD_

**Aquí de nuevo! Escribiendo este song fic que se asomo a la ventana de mi imaginación en apenas cinco minutos, viendo el video de la canción en la que me inspire, You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift. La primera pareja en la que pensé para hacer este fic fue en la de Momo & Shiro, pero como ya escribí un song fic de ellos, ahora le toca a Rukia e Ichigo**** . Sin más, las dejo leer….Saludos!**

**Anotaciones:**

"_mmm "Pensamientos_

**¡mmm! Gritos**

-mmm-Diálogos

**(mmm)** Notas de la autora

_-Otra vez no…-_ pensaba Rukia viendo a Ichigo dar vueltas enojado por toda su habitación hablando con su novia. Eso ya era habitual, siempre que Rukia e Ichigo tenían un momento solo para ellos, Zaiyu, la novia de Ichigo lo interrumpía con sus ya famosos berrinches porque el estaba con ella, ya Rukia hasta se había acostumbrado a eso, o mejor dicho, ya se había hecho a la idea.

-¡Zaiyu! No exageres si ya sabes que Rukia es mi mejor amiga, así que te pido de favor que…-decía Ichigo menos molesto-¿Qué? ¿Qué valla al centro comercial? ¡pero ya te dije que estoy con Rukia! Es que… bueno, esta bien, te veo allá-

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-conto Rukia los segundos exactos en los que Ichigo se disculparía por dejarla para ver a Zaiyu, y así fue…

-Rukia… ¿me disculparías esta vez? Tengo que ir a ver a Zaiyu porque esta histérica-dijo el sonriéndole-ya sabes como se pone-

-No te preocupes, vete tranquilo, yo entiendo-dijo ella también sonriendo

-¡Eres un ángel!-vocifero Ichigo. El tomo su chaqueta, beso a Rukia en la frente y corrió hacia su auto.

-Es lo habitual, siempre pasa lo mismo-murmuro Rukia para si misma con tristeza.

Ella siempre había sido el apoyo de Ichigo, su mejor amiga, su confidente, y estaba tonta y secretamente enamorada de el desde sus 10 años, pero Ichigo no se daba cuenta de ello y solo la veía como su amiga. Rukia sufría mucho por ello, pero entendía que ella era la clase de chica en la que precisamente Ichigo jamás se fijaría ya que no tenia belleza alguna, su cabello no tenia brillo ni vida, usaba lentes y se vestia lo mas descuidado posible, lo único que a Rukia le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos violetas, pero sus grandes anteojos no los dejaban sobresalir. Como Ichigo se fue, decidió llamar a su amiga Momo para que viera con ella la película que se supone verían.

-¿Hola?¿Momo?-hablo Rukia

-Ah! Hola Rukia-contesto Momo

-Ah! Mmm..Momo te hablaba para decirte que si no tienes nada que hacer ahora…-

-No, estoy libre,¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que te quería invitar a ver una película en mi casa, que dices?-pregunto Rukia

-Que me encantaría!-dijo Momo alegre-Pero dime, te planto Ichigo de nuevo?-

-Tu que crees…- respondió Rukia triste

-Bueno, llego en quince minutos para que me cuentes vale?- le dijo Momo

-Vale, te espero…-

Antes de los quince minutos, la chica durazno estaba en la puerta de Rukia. Rukia abrió y de inmediato abrazo a Momo

-Ahí Rukia!-le dijo Momo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Siempre es igual Momo, siempre!-

-Ya sabes como es esa hueca, ya no le des tanta importancia al fin que Ichigo te quiere mucho- intento consolarla

-Lo se, se que ya debería estar acostumbrada pero cada vez me duele mas y me siento tonta!- susurro Rukia, apunto de llorar

-No no no no!, mejor ahí que ver la película si?- dijo Momo para evitar que Rukia llorara porque ella la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla asi.

Después de eso, pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas y riendo cuando gritaban por los sustos que les causaban las de terror. Pasadas las nueve de la noche, Momo se fue a su casa y Rukia se quedo afuera según ella para tomar aire fresco, pero en realidad era para ver a Ichigo llegar. Cuando vio su auto acercarse, intento entrar a su casa para evitar que Ichigo la viera, pero no lo logro.

**-Hey!-** grito Ichigo desde la cochera de su casa y Rukia solo movio la mano a modo de saludo- oye y que tal las películas?-pregunto el con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Rukia

-Estuvieron muy bien, de lo que te perdiste- respondió

-Aww! Pero para la otra te prometo que me quedare- dijo el levantando la mano con la típica señal de "¡lo prometo!"

-Lo prometo son palabras importantes, ¿no crees, Ichigo?- respondió Rukia caminando hacia el frente

-Si, porque deberás, te lo prometo Rukia, por kami!-

-No, ya no lo digas, no es bueno prometer en vano y menos por kami-sama, solo haremos algo juntos cuando tengas el tiempo suficiente, o un tiempo libre para mi- dijo ella sonriéndole con tristeza o reproche, o ambos, mientras se sentaban en la cochera afuera de la casa de Rukia.

-Rukia, ¿estas molesta? ah! ni para que preguntar si siempre te hago lo mismo, es natural que estés molesta, y no me extrañaría que ya no quisieras hablarme- dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada

-No! No estoy para nada molesta! Solo te digo que no prometas en vano algo que no cumplirás, porque aunque tu no quieras siempre Zaiyu te habla y te vas, y así tiene que ser, al fin es tu novia y la debes de atender- cuando dijo esto ultimo, a Rukia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de llorar

-Rukia…perdón, es verdad y no lo había notado, Zaiyu esta absorbiendo casi todo mi tiempo y no me queda casi nada para ti, tu si eres una verdadera amiga que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito, como ahora-dijo el con tristeza y frustración en la cara.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-le pregunto, conocía esa mirada muy bien y sabia que los problemas con la cabeza hueca de la novia de Ichigo habían empeorado-Zaiyu no entiende que solo somos amigos?-

-No, no es eso. Entendió perfecto que tu eres mi mejor amiga y hasta dijo que intentaría llevarse contigo-cuando el dijo eso Rukia hizo una mueca desaprobatoria-Oh, vamos Rukia! ¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo?-

-No creo que…ella y yo nos entendamos, definitivamente no es el tipo de persona que yo desearía tener como amiga, ni yo el suyo, creeme-dijo ella y el la miro con cara de gatito tierno, a lo que no resistió…-esta bien, te prometo que tratare…pero bueno, entonces cual es el problema?-

- Es que, me dijeron que la vieron salir de los vestidores con el coreback de futbol americano y no se si creerlo…-

-Pues, yo no se que decir…-le contesto Rukia

-Solo ya no se que pensar, no es la primera vez que me dicen esto de ella, ya van varias y a veces desconfió, estoy hecho un lio!- se quejo y se recargo en el hombro de Rukia. Ella le acariciaba el pelo como una mamá consolando a su pequeño hijo por haberse tropezado.

-Mira, tu no creas los chismes hasta que alguien verdaderamente confiable sea quien te lo diga- le aconsejo Rukia

-Es que eso es precisamente lo que me tiene así! La fuente es 100% confiable-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto ella intrigada

-Hitsugaya y Renji- dijo el bajito

-Bu…bueno, ellos tal vez vieron mal…-

-No lo creo, además es la segunda vez que Renji me lo dice y la primera de Hitsugaya y ya sabes como es el, odia mentir-

-Entonces lo único que te queda es preguntarle a Zaiyu, no hay de otra- le dijo tajante Rukia

-Creo que si, y le hablare ahora mismo-

-Esta bien, bueno, te veo mañana y espero que arregles el problema…- se despidió ella

-Si, y muchas gracias, deberás te lo agradezco, mañana te digo que paso-

-Si, buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches…-

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, se empezó a juntar mucha gente en la cafetería, como si hubiera una pelea. Rukia apenas y había llegado cuando vio eso y no le tomo importancia, mejor se sento a leer. En ese rato, llego Momo algo agitada.

-¡Rukia! Tienes que ver lo que esta pasando alla!-vocifero

-¿Por qué! Que sucede?- pregunto extrañada

-No te puedo explicar, necesitas verlo, vamos!-dijo y la tomo de la muñeca para correr hacia la multitud. Cuando llego valla sorpresa la que se llevo: era Ichigo peleando con el core back de futbol americano, Hisagui. Notoriamente Ichigo iba en desventaja ya que Hisagui estaba mucho mas alto, musculoso y para acabarla era de tercer año. Rukia estaba asustada ya que nadie hacia nada por ayudar a Ichigo y su noviecita solo veía de lejos alardeando cosas como "Pelean por mi!"._-¡Valla Idiota!-_Pensó Rukia y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la pelea. Para quitarle a Hisagui de encima a Ichigo, ella trepo a su espalda y le jalo el cabello, haciendo que este enfurecido la empujara y la hiciera caer, lastimándose ella el brazo. Ichigo al ver lo que el chico le había hecho a Rukia, enfureció y logro quitárselo de encima para ir a ver como estaba Rukia.

-¡Rukia! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-Si, solo, mi brazo-dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor

**-¡Ichi!¡Ichi!-**grito Zaiyu corriendo desde donde estaba hacia ellos-¿no me preguntaras a mi si estoy bien?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tu no te metiste, ni estas herida como Rukia-le reprocho Ichigo bastante molesto

-¡Pero estaba preocupada! Y hablando de eso, te duelen los golpes?-vociferaba con su chillona voz **(N.A:Imaginense la voz mas chillona del mundo en una capitana de porristas)**

-No que va! Si soy de metal- le contesto el con una cara asi ¬¬'' e ignorándola para atender a Rukia-Rukia, es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería-le dijo y ya la llevaba cuando Hisagui se le acerco y le grito:

-**¡Kurosaki! La pelea aun no termina!-**

-Pues yo ya termine, no pienso pelear por una chica como ella, que solo se preocupa por ella misma y me ve la cara de idiota a diario, **¡QUEDATELA!- **le grito enfurecido y se llevo a Rukia a la enfermería

Cuando llegaron allá, el director de la preparatoria los quería castigar por lo que había pasado, pero Ichigo le dijo que el castigo solo le correspondía a el.

-Urahara-sempai, la culpa fue mía, ella solo quería ayudarme ya que si estaba en problemas y su intención fue terminar la pelea, cosa que nadie hizo-

-Esta bien Kurosaki-kun, se las dejare pasar esta vez, a los dos y solo porque son alumnos muy buenos, pero en cuanto a Zaiyu y Hisagui ellos si están en el hoyo, me deben varias, bueno me retiro, espero que se recupere señorita Kuchiki- sonrió el peculiar hombre y se fue

-Urahara-sensei si que es extraño, no Ichigo?-le pregunto Rukia algo divertida

-Si, la verdad si, pero bueno, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió Rukia agradecida

-De nada! Es mas, yo te debería agradecer a ti, ya que sin ti ahora seguro me daban una paliza haha!-dijo carcajeándose Ichigo

-Bien, ya quedo- le dijo la doctora de la escuela a Rukia

-Gracias Unohana-sensei!- agradecieron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo y salieron de la enfermería.

Se despidieron para ir a clases y al final del dia Ichigo llevo a Rukia a su casa, pasando toda la tarde con ella.

-Al fin y nos toco estar toda una tarde sin interrupciones no Rukia?-

-Si, ya extrañaba esto- dijo ella sonriendo-y a propósito, jamás te pregunte, porque era la pelea?- cuando ella pregunto Ichigo se tenso

-Lo que me dijeron Hitsugaya y Renji era cierto. Ayer por la noche hable con Zaiyu acerca de eso y lo negó y como siempre yo le creí, pero esta mañana al llegar lo primero que vi fue a ella en las piernas de Hisagui y aun así siguió negándolo. Yo por supuesto enfurecí y empuje a Hisagui y así comenzó todo, hasta que tu llegaste y me ayudaste- contesto el sonriéndole a Rukia como a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Oye Rukia, no iras al baile?- pregunto Ichigo de repente, cambiando de tema.

-Ah, el baile, no, no creo- contesto Rukia

-Porque no? Es mañana, y mañana es sábado-

-Es que el lunes ahí examen de geometría y tengo que estudiar mucho, es el final de semestre y año- contesto ella

-Bah! Un rato no te quitara nada! Me encantaría que fueras, ya que como sabes, yo tengo que ir como capitán del equipo de soccer, además creo que Momo ira acompañando a Hitsugaya, así que qué dices?- dijo el mirándola otra vez con cara de gatito tierno, pero esta vez ella no cedió.

-Lo siento, deberas pero esta vez si te quedare mal…-

-Esta bien, tratare de llegar antes para contarte como estuvo, pero deberás, me encantaría que fueras- dijo el algo triste

Asi se les fue la tarde, viendo películas y riendo juntos como antes, como siempre debió ser, hasta que Ichigo se fue a su casa y Rukia se fue a dormir. En todo el dia siguiente no vio a Ichigo, hasta en la noche que el se cambiaba y ella estudiaba en su cuarto. Ichigo le grito a ella para que volteara y viera lo que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno con un plumón, cosa que siempre hacían antes de irse a dormir. El escribió:

_-"¿Segura que no quieres ir?-_

_-Si, segura, lo siento-_respondió ella en un cuaderno

-_Esta bien, pero insisto me encantaría que fueras, bueno, te quiero nos vemos mas tarde, o mañana-_contesto el y sonrio

-_De acuerdo, adiós-_ escribió Rukia y el al leerlo cerro su ventana, aunque ella seguía escribiendo.

-_Te amo-_ decía el ultimo mensaje, pero Ichigo ya se había ido y Rukia se quedo ahí pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió a preguntarle a su madre que si le compraba un vestido a esa hora, pero como era tarde no se pudo, aunque su hermana Hisana la salvo ya que ella guardaba un lindo vestido que le quedaba perfecto a Rukia, ya que casi eran de las mismas medidas. En cuanto le dieron el vestido, Rukia corrió a arreglarse para ir al baile. Su hermana y su mama la ayudaron a peinarse y maquillarse, y cuando terminaron Rukia quedo hermosa.

-¡Hija! Pareces princesa de cuento de hadas!-dijo su mamá sollozando del orgullo que sentía hacia ella

-Hermanita! Donde escondías tanta belleza, te vez preciosa!- dijo Hisana abrazándola

-Muchas gracias! Bueno, ¿me llevas Hisana?- pregunto Rukia.

-Si, claro- contesto su hermana

-pero antes, iré por algo, espera por favor- dijo Rukia y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, para ir por el papel que decía "_te amo"_ que Ichigo no leyó.

Rukia bajo rápido y partieron hacia el baile. Cuando iba a bajar Rukia, Hisana sintió que se encontraba nerviosa.

-Adelante, dile a Ichigo lo que sientes por el, no esperes mas- le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-Pe…pero tu como sa…sabes?- pregunto Rukia tartamudeando y roja de la vergüenza

-Porque te conozco, además yo ya pase por eso y porque me atrevi a hacer lo mismo que tu deberías, ahora ve y déjalos impresionados!- dijo enérgicamente Hisana, a lo que Rukia solo asintió y se dirigió a la entrada.

Cuando llego, se quedo parada y susurro consigo misma para darse valor –"_Es ahora o nunca"-_ y entro. Al verla, todos dejaron de bailar y la miraban impresionados. Escuchaba que murmuraban-"_Ella es Rukia Kuchiki?"-, -"Wow! Se ve genial"-_, entre otras cosas. Cuando casi llegaba hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, Renji la vio y escupió el refresco que bebía y Hitsugaya solo se quedo mirándola impresionado, igual que Momo. Cuando Ichigo volteo a verla, se quedo embobado viéndola de pies a cabeza, ya que no podía creer lo que veía. Rukia, si, su mejor amiga se veía hermosa, el jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, con ese vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos violeta, para el resulto hipnotízate.

-Rukia! Te vez, hermosa-le dijo pausadamente-bu…bueno, pen…pensé que no ve…vendrías- dijo el tartamudeando, cosa extraña ya que jamás lo había hecho delante de ella.

-Pues cambie de opinión, y vine a traerte esto que no leíste porque cerraste tu ventana-le dijo y saco el papel que decía "_Te amo". _Ichigo se quedo atónito por unos instantes, y cuando reacciono le dijo:

-Mira que coincidencia, tampoco yo pude enseñarte para que lo leyeras porque ya venia hacia aca- contesto el y saco de unas de las bolsas de su saco otro papel que decía "_te amo"_

-Es verdad? No estamos soñando Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia aun sin creer.

-No, no estamos soñando-le respondió y se acerco a ella lentamente. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, se apareció Zaiyu con sus gritos:

-¡**ICHI! Que haces?-**

-Bah! Rayos Zaiyu, piérdete- dijo Ichigo y otra vez se acerco a Rukia para besarla. Aunque Zaiyu casi les gritaba en el oído con su voz chillona, ellos se sentían en el cielo, totalmente solos y nada podía romper ese feliz momento. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Ichigo le pidió a Rukia algo.

-Rukia Kuchiki, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- grito un poco alto para que los demás escucharan. Rukia se sonrojo pero también grito:

-Si Ichigo Kurosaki, me encantaría!- y diciendo eso, Ichigo volvió a besarla y todos los que estaban en el baile aplaudieron, claro, excepto Zaiyu quien se fue furiosa.

Para Ichigo y Rukia ese baile fue el mejor se sus vidas y desde ahí se hicieron aun mas inseparables, queriéndose para siempre sin esconder ningún sentimiento…

**¿Qué tal? Ahh! Adore como quedo! Aunque me estoy muriendo de gripe y de sueño me salió muy bonito, una de las mejores escrituras que hecho, he de decir. Bueno aquí las que califican son ustedes, así que un review dándome su punto de vista me caería muy bien. Ahora si, me despido…cuídense y gracias por leer!**


End file.
